


poetry type beat

by srahsmiless



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, hi i write a lot of poetry type stuff in class so im putting it here because yeah :), rated teen for language!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srahsmiless/pseuds/srahsmiless
Summary: i write in class, but i don't know where to put my writing so it's going here!
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Poetry





	poetry type beat

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to my poetry thing, i'm not a very good writer and i just write what i feel and sometimes it rhymes but not often haha. anyways follow me on twitter? (@/srahsmiless)

i still think about you. all the time.  
i can't seem to get you off of my mind  
sure it used to be cute  
but now it's just weird because i said fuck you, you know  
sometimes all i think about is you  
late nights in late june (the 31st)  
i miss our late night chats  
and all of the special jokes we had  
and i know that i don't really miss you  
but the person that you used to be  
the person that's in all my fantasies  
the one i wish you could be  
but i guess not with me

well you've definitely called me a whore  
quite a few times before  
but i'm so infatuated with you  
that's all i fucking do  
all i want to do is cry  
and maybe fucking die  
but y'know, i don't think i'm selfish  
i don't think i want much  
the only thing i want is you and maybe a lighter

cause i know we're just a teenage romance  
that probably would never last

i still wear the earrings you picked  
out on my birthday last year  
i don't know why, cause you're a prick  
but i miss calling you my dear

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
